Separate Feelings
by conventgirlvampire
Summary: Zero's always needed Yuuki and she's always been there for him, as a human. Now that she's a vampire what are their feelings? A possible ZeroxYuuki drabble series although I might just include a couple appearances by Kaname *evil grin*.
1. Bloodlust

**A/N:** This was done out of pure boredom. I'll probably fix it later on but this is it for now. Plz R&R cuz reviews are love.

**A/N2:** Desires of the Heart chapter 5 is coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight and if I did, Yuuki would choose already and Riido would be back by now.

Separate Feelings:

Bloodlust

He smiles at you when no one else is looking, a secret smile not meant to be seen by anyone else. It's different from the mask he wears in public, that frown and those stern eyes, but it's still him. No matter how much he may deny it, it's still him. It's the one part of him that you don't want to claim for yourself. His family, his heart, his life, you've taken everything else already so why does he have to give you this too?

As you wait for him to begin you think back to that day. He was about to kill you and your pureblooded lover but then that man came back. That man was the reason for your parents' death and now, he is the reason for your brother's death. You hate him, you hate his very existence but you can't kill him. You can't leave Zero alone like this. He's too far gone to leave him alone.

He's smiling now as you lean against him in the bathtub, your jacket falling off as you open yourself to him. It's not like you haven't done this before. It's just that this is the first time since that day that you're going to taste this forbidden fruit once again. It's the first time since that day for him too. He's trembling as he unbuttons your shirt and touches the soft skin of his hand to your neck. You both shiver excitedly at the contact but you feel it burning through your body.

"Don't be afraid," you say to him but you might as well tell that to your beating heart. You're scared and you know it. You're scared of opening your heart to someone else. You've learnt to live with the consequences of that action and you don't want to be hurt again. You don't want to risk your mind and soul like that again. You don't want to but there is no other way to gain his trust again.

"Yuuki," he moans into your neck as his fangs pierce your flesh. You blush at the sound and pull him closer to you, not wanting to let go. Your fingers dig into his shirt as his jacket comes off, leaving bloody trails as you twist your fist into his hair.

"Don't stop," you want to say but you can't. The groans and sighs of pleasure escaping from you can't be stopped. Your heart beats too quickly for coherent words to come to you. Too bad, since he's already begun to pull away.

"No," you finally manage to say pulling him closer. He smells like blood, but it is the blood of the pureblood Kurans, the real rulers of the night's people. The smell doesn't repulse you like it did before Kaname changed you. Instead, you are drawn to it like a moth is drawn to the flames. You could drown in it and not care, just as long as you were with him. "You can't stop now."

"I have to." In his current state of mind he won't do what you ask. He looks so vulnerable, covered with you blood and his. You know what you have to do and you lean in to lick his neck.

"Now it's my turn, Zero."


	2. Sorrow

**A/N:** If I had to say something, I'd probably apologise for not updating this. The truth is, I forgot about my Vampire Knight fics. I won't forget now though. I'll finish DotH eventually but for now I'll post this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight and if I did, Yuuki would choose already and Riido would be back by now.

* * *

Sorrow

Zero used to come up to her while she was in the Chairman's bathroom. She used to go there whenever she was annoyed or scared. The fact that the bathroom in the Sun Dorms was closed had nothing to do with it. That was when he would come in, unannounced, and calm her down. He was sometimes annoying and mean but he was the one who could always make her smile. Even when he was drinking her blood he could make her feel so comfortable that it actually hurt when he stopped. She loved that about him and she wanted those times to come back to her.

Even when Kaname had been killed Zero had been there for her, brought back from the edge of madness by the blood of her first love. He had been the one to hold her while she slept fitfully through troubling dreams, even when she had called for Kaname and not for him. Even then, when jealousy cluttered his heart and made his blood bitter, even then he had refused to leave her. He had refused to let go of her while she wallowed in her merciless abyss of sorrow, putting off everything for her, even his own pain.

"Are you sure you want to see him? It isn't a good sight."

Yuuki nodded, hanging on to every scrap of information that she could get from Yagari. Anything she could get on Zero was worth coming to the Association.

"Kaien told him you were coming but he couldn't stay to greet you personally. What with his new duties here, he doesn't really have time to himself anymore."

Something in his voice gave Yuuki the impression that he had something to do with her adopted father being absent from the building. She did not want to press the matter, though, because she was happy that he was not here to greet her. Yuuki did not think she could handle his extreme happiness at the moment, not when Zero was being this stubborn. She did not want to see anyone's smile but his. After all, he had brought her back. Now it was time to return the favour.


	3. Pain

**A/N:** Yeah yeah yeah. Where is the other story that I've posted since who knows when? I don't know and I apologise for that. I just have a lot of story ideas but I think that will come when I finish the next chapter of TTBTSM. For now accept this in its place please. Hopefully next week, for Desires of the Heart, right?

**Disclaimer: **Canon VK belong to Matsuri Hino. I am just a fan craving ZeroxYuuki.

* * *

Pain

He wanted her so much it hurt physically. He needed her to live, needed her to get up in the morning. She was his reason to be and he wanted her by his side forever, even if she had to be a friend only. He would do that, would do anything just to have her back again.

Pain surged through his body again and he cursed. He cursed the constant thirst, the woman who had done this to him, her, everything. It was all he could do not to curse his own existence, remembering all too well that this was his punishment for not trying hard enough, his punishment for loving Ichiru in the wrong way and not being what he was supposed to be.

She would understand that love, he knew that much. After all, she was in love with that damn pureblood brother of hers, wasn't she? She had chosen the dark-haired bastard over him, given up on them even before they had begun. Still, she would understand, right?

He stood up and moved to the desk in the centre of the room where the Chairman had left the tablets that gave him temporary relief. He hated that he had to rely on them, hated that he needed them in larger-than-average amounts just to stay in control. It only served to remind him of what kind of monster he was.

Taking them as quickly as he could, he retreated back into the corner of the room, his head down as it throbbed painfully. They were not enough for him, never enough when he finally gave in to the thirst. He knew what he needed, who he needed but it was his punishment for what he had done and he had accepted that long before.

"Zero."

He looked up, the whisper of his name brushing against his mind in a voice so sweet and familiar that it made him shiver. She was standing in front of him, a brown-haired angel with wings of blood. Her hand was outstretched, the smell of her blood intoxicating in so many ways.

"Drink, Zero," she whispered and he did.


End file.
